Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to integrated facilities and related methods for the production of electrical energy from non-fossil fuels using entirely renewable resources on a sustainable basis at acceptable market prices.
Description of the Prior Art
The electricity market in the United States for the year 2005 exceeded 4 trillion kilowatt hours representing revenues exceeding $300 billion (US.) A substantial majority of that electricity is generated using fossil fuels as the initial source of energy. Coal alone amounts to almost 50% of the energy source, natural gas provides almost another 19% and nuclear energy, also about 19%. Energy from hydroelectric sources is approximately 6.5% and petroleum amounts to about 3%. The contribution from renewable resources amounts to somewhere between 2.5 and 3%. According to industry sources, electricity consumption is expected to increase by more than 50% by 2025. Hence, assuming no changes in the current sources of energy are implemented, development must be greatly expanded to meet these demands. There are serious problems, however, in expanding the use of existing forms of energy. While the world's supply of coal may seem adequate for the time being, both political and environmental pressures will reduce the use of coal as it is one of the largest of contributors to greenhouse gas emissions. Natural gas, as an alternative, also produces oxides of carbon and other pollutants. Nuclear systems are generally unpopular, feared as unsafe by many, and plants are exceedingly expensive to build. The problem of disposal of nuclear waste has only been partially solved. Finally, there has been an historical decline in the utilization of hydroelectric power, as additional potential sites are not available and cost-benefit ratios of dams are not favorable. Older coal plants are expected to be decommissioned because of pollution issues. Replacement power must be found that is clean, as well as developing additional capacity to meet demand.
As of this writing, several states in the United States have legislated renewable portfolio standards (RPS) which mandate an average of 20 to 25% of all electricity consumed to be generated from renewable resources. Hence, increased energy usage, environmental desires and government regulations will drive the electric industry for the development of feasible and sustainable energy generated using renewable resources in sufficient quantities to meet demand.
The principal existing technologies, which employ renewable resources, include wind generation, solar (photovoltaic and thermal), geothermal, and bio-mass. Each of these technologies (with the possible exception of bio-mass), as implemented or contemplated today cannot provide reliable baseload energy, in that these technologies do not provide electric energy on a constant and predictable basis. The transmission and delivery of electrical energy is dependent, or has become dependent, upon reliable continuous sources of energy to provide predictability. It has become a problem how to integrate power from intermittent resources, such as wind and solar, into an unpredictable demand for energy. Other problems with renewable energy have included the high cost of renewable energy, due to expensive technology to produce it. Underdeveloped and oversubscribed transmission systems have exacerbated the problem of delivering intermittent renewable energy as 100% capacity must be reserved on transmission lines if the full output of these resources is to be available regardless of utilization. Alternate fossil fuel capacity must be built to augment or fulfill requirements should the renewable resources be impaired by weather or time of day. Other problems with renewable resources have included inadequate fuel management and control of inventory of bio-mass fueled resources.